


Baptism

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Bottom of the River - Delta Rae (Song)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Parenthood, Rivers, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You trust your wife, even if you don't understand what she's telling you...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baptism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



She's your wife, and she tells you to trust her. Of course you do, but this seems like madness. It's the middle of the night, but you do as she bids, fetching your three-month-old son from his cradle. She takes your hand and you go.

She whispers to you of dangers, but you see only slinking shadows in the woods along path to the river. "They're coming," she promises – threatens. "Don't let go."

She steps into the water, her feet bare, but you balk as she draws you forward. It's a long way down, and the red water is rising....


End file.
